


Day two:First date:Wine and Dine (Nami X Vivi)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, F/F, First Dates, Girls' Night Out, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami and Vivi end up going on a date,and it's a very sweet time and both girls enjoy it
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Kudos: 6





	Day two:First date:Wine and Dine (Nami X Vivi)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please either follow my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1,or if you would like to see other stories I've have written Please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! 💙

Vivi was very nervous,she had slipped on the light blush dress,with short sleeves,it reached below her knees,and she had black flats on,making sure she was gonna be comfortable for the night

Nami however had a Tight red dress on,it had a pannel showing off some cleavage,she had a few gold Bangles on her right wrist along her signature pearl earrings 

Nami was a little nervous,but she smiled sweetly and walked down the stairs of her house before hearing the loud screams and yells of her roomates,she rolled her eyes and picked up her black heels,stepping into them,she picked up her purse and phone and turned towards the guys,who here currently yelling at the TV.

"Oh for god sake,don't destroy the house while I'm out!"

"YES NAMI-SWANNNNN"

Nami smiled and leaves the house,stepping into her car before driving off.

Vivi arrived at the restaurant a little bit late,she bit her lip nervously and walked into the restaurant Vivi has asked to take Nami too

Her eyes danced arcoss the room,looking for the Ginger haired girl,which she spotted tucked into the corner,reading the menu,Vivi quickly rushed into that direction and sat down 

"H... hi"

Nami looked up and smiled so sweetly,placing the menu down

"Hey Vivi"

"I..I'm sorry,I was late,I thought I had-"

Nami took ahold of Vivi's hand and rubbing her thumb across it.

"It's okay,I just arrived,don't worry about it"

Viv blushed and looked away,as Nami giggled happily

"You look Beautiful"

"I..Thank you...,Y...you look beautiful...too"

Vivi Swollowed and sighed 

"God,I'm sorry...I'm so nervous.."

Nami giggled,her eyes shining so brightly as Vivi blushed, Nami looked very stunning and she just made... Vivi so happy and feel safe

"So,is there something you would want to order?"

Viv picked up the menu and looked through gently, before settling on a light pasta dish with Shrimp,while Nami had ordered a lamb chop with new potatoes and carrots,and informing the waiter what they wanted when he came by

"Would you like something to drink?"

Nami smiled sweetly and nodded,ordering one bottle of wine for the pair of them,asVivi had insisted on one drink

"How have you been?"

"I've been good Vivi,just a bit tired from work,but hey I love my job!"

Vivi smiled brightly at the ginger haired girl who began to ramble about her work and what her day consisted of

"And I mean..I had some guy Ask if I was going home alone tonight and I said,well I'm sorry to disappoint but,I have a date with the most beautiful girl ever"

Nami winked gently at Vivi,who somehow became even more red,and covered her face, hiding the blush

"Nami!,your making me blush"

Nami giggled,and poked her tongue out

"Good,I want to make you blush,you look even cuter when your face is cherry red"

"Nami!"

The bottle of wine was brought over,the cork popped and poured into each glass

"Thank you"

The waiter smiled and walked away,informing them dinner would be on the way 

"How was work? For you Vivi?"

"A bit stressful,and alot of paperwork,but I knew that when I signed up,so no compliants here!"

"That's good,your a hard worker but don't forget to take care of yourself too"

Vivi nodded,picking up the glass gently taking a small sip of the wine,smiling after

"Of course,I will take care of myself"

"Good,I wouldn't want to see you hurt.."

Vivi gently took ahold of Nami's hand rubbing the back of her hand softly,Nami blushed ever so slightly and smiled

"Dinners on its way"

Vivi glanced over and saw the same waiter bringing over Thier meals,she smiled brightly.

"Here are your meal ladies"

"Thank you!"

Nami gently picked up her fork and knife and began to tuck in,Vivi followed after,Placing a small peice of the cut meat into her Mouth,Nami lightly moaned from the flavour

"That's so nice!"

Vivi smiled,taking a forkful of her dish,softly eating it,smiling after

"Oh! It's so nice..!"

Nami nodded,cutting another peice offering to Vivi

"Wanna try it?"

"A..are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Viv gently took the fork,having the small peice of the food Nami offered,she locked her lips after

"Ooh! I like the rub on the meat,it's nice!"

Nami nodded as Vivi,gave her fork back after wiping it clean for her.

She proceeded to offer Nami a forkful if hers to,wish she happily took and smiled afterwards

"This restaurant is so good!"

"Don't tell Sanji-Kun that!"

The pair giggled,tucking in after.

Once they finished,they decided they weren't gonna have a dessert,Nami went to pull her wallet out,but Vivi beat her too it.

"Please...let me?"

"I couldn't,But...could we Atleast split it?"

Vivi smiled and nodded 

"Of course"

They both pulled out a even amoutnof money as the waiter came by with the bill,they pairs and slipped out of Thier chair.

Nami gently took Vivi's arm and Escorted her out

"Ooh,I'm a little stuffed"

"Hehe,as am I!"

Viv was walked to her car as she turned to look at Nami,amshe gently kissed her cheek

"Thank you for a great night"

Nami blushed and smiled

"I..it's no problem!"

Vivi slipped into her car and drive Off,Nami following suit after.

After her 30mins drive,Nami walked into her house and squealed happily,before seeing her friends stare at her

Vivi entered her house and smiled,holding her cheeks as she had been smiling so much

"Hopefully there's a next date.."


End file.
